


Danta Claus - Part 2

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: As promised, Danta Claus Part 2 - with smut.





	Danta Claus - Part 2

Dan isn’t sure how he and Phil got to his bedroom.  All he knows is Phil’s tongue and hands are everywhere.  It’s as if they have a mind of their own.  But damn, they’re hot and magical.  Could Phil possibly possess special abilities?  If so, he certainly holds the power to bring Dan to his knees with just his kisses.

Speaking of knees, after Phil made quick work of Dan’s kilt and white shirt, Dan is now naked and ON his knees, gazing up at Phil with hungry eyes and a racing heart.  And when did Phil remove his clothes?  It must’ve been on the way to the bedroom from the lounge.  Dan was so distracted by Phil’s long tongue, he hadn’t realized how many stops they made along the way, slamming each other up against the wall, stumbling up the steps to make out like tomorrow doesn’t exist.

“Do it” Dan begs, setting his gaze on Phil’s shaking hand.  Phil’s knees nearly buckle when he realizes Dan’s request.  Tangling his fingers into Dan’s curls, he gently guides Dan’s mouth to his aching cock.  “HHHHHH GOD Dan” Phil hisses when Dan’s warm lips wrap tightly around the tip, teasing at first.  Phil urges Dan forward a bit, encouraging him.  He wants to see if Dan can take all twenty-three centimeters of him.  And when he does, it takes all of Phil’s strength to not pull back for a hard thrust back in.

“FUCK” he hisses, and Dan’s dick twitches at the sound of Phil cursing.  He lives for when Phil swears.  Half is his antics when they film has always been an attempt to provoke Phil.  But Phil always refuses to take the bait.  He knows.  And in the past, if he were to relent and give in to Dan, he also knows it would result in him suffering whilst Dan retreated to his room at night for a furious wank.

“MMMMMMM” Dan moans and swallows around Phil to bring him to the brink.  “FUCK” Phil hisses again, and Dan can’t take anymore.  He backs off with a light pop, and comes up to attack Phil’s lips.  “I want you so bad” he groans into his mouth, roughly groping Phil’s ass with need.  Phil can’t help when his hips snap forward to grind against Dan’s leaking cock.  “PLEASE” Dan begs, slowly gyrating into Phil’s hips.

Unable to control himself any longer, he picks Dan up and carries him to the bed, crawling up over him to straddle.  “So fucking hot” he growls, starting at his neck with a series of rough hickies.  He doesn’t care who sees.  He wants everyone to know who he has been in love with for almost ten years.  He wants everyone to know how long he has waited for Dan, and the evidence to be there the next time they stream live on their gaming channel.

Dan’s eyes roll when Phil finds THE spot on his neck.  In the past, Phil has always touched the wrong spot, making him squirm uncomfortably.  But now, he knows exactly which spot is doing the right things to Dan’s body.  It’s driving Dan insane as Phil repeatedly sucks at it, leaving the skin raw and sensitive.  “Please” Dan begs again, wrapping his legs around Phil, hoping he’ll get on with it.  “Soon” Phil leans up on his elbows to gaze into Dan’s glazed eyes.  He doesn’t want to rush it, yet he does.  He needs this memory etched forever.

Phil works his way down, trailing wet kisses along the way.  He tweaks Dan’s pink nipples between rough fingertips, rolling them so they’re elongated with engorgement.  He pauses at the thick patch of hair just below his navel, drawing in Dan’s heady scent with a deep breath.  The sensation makes Dan buck, and his cock pokes Phil in the neck.  “Ow” Phil growls, pinning Dan’s hips to the bed.  “PHIL, PLEASE” Dan whines.  Finally, Phil gets what he wants, and he engulfs Dan with the heat of his needy mouth. 

‘FFFFFUUUUCK” Dan groans, pulling at the duvet, doing his best not to twitch into Phil’s throat.  And within a few good bobs of Phil’s head and some seriously hard suction, Dan feels that familiar pull, almost to the point of no return.  “Phil, I’m close.  Please stop.  I don’t want to come this way.  I want you in me.  NOW.  PLEEEASE” he begs.  His voice is gravelly and urgent.  The quiver in Dan’s voice is Phil’s cue, and he backs off to rush for the lube – which he knows Dan keeps in his bedside drawer.  Yes, he accidentally found it one day when he was looking for some Chapstick.  OOPS.

“Do you want me to stretch you?” Phil is preparing his cock before Dan even replies.  He already knows Dan’s answer.  “N.. no.  Just… please, Phil” he’s almost crying as he reaches for Phil’s wrists.  Dan can’t remember the last time he has wanted Phil so much.  It has him on the verge of tears.  “Okay, but tell me if anything hurts” Phil leans forward as he lines himself up with Dan’s hole, kissing him so deeply it steals Dan’s breath away. 

Phil wipes the inevitable tears from Dan’s cheek as he pushes forward a few centimeters.  Dan is so tight it makes Phil’s head spin.   “Shit” he groans, barely able to stop himself from thrusting forward.  He’s thankful that Dan relaxes quickly.  He loves Dan so much, but he’s not sure if he can continue without hurting Dan with his girth.  “Please, Phil.  It doesn’t hurt.  I promise.” Dan begs once more.  “Then why are you crying?” Phil’s voice cracks.  He’s halfway between heart breaking love and nutting too quickly.  “Because I love you so much” Dan doesn’t hesitate, and Phil’s heart explodes.

“I love you too” Phil breathes heavily, and continues sinking the rest of the way into Dan.  The rough friction is a combination of painful heat and insane pleasure.  Dan’s hands shoot forward to grasp Phil’s flexing arms as he cries out.  “Are you okay?” Phil stills again, returning his tongue to caress the spot where he left a dark purple mark on Dan’s neck.  Dan’s concentration is averted to his neck, and his muscles relax enough to let him feel the head of Phil’s cock resting directly against his prostate, forgetting about any pain.

“MMMMyesss” Dan moans, twisting his head to grant Phil full access to his neck.  “Harder” Dan begs, moving his hands to dig his fingertips into Phil’s ass.  Phil isn’t sure whether Dan means fuck, or suck harder, so he opts for both to see how much Dan can take.  Pulling in a good amount of flesh between his teeth, Phil pulls his hips back, almost fully withdrawing from Dan, and snaps forward with a hard thrust as he flicks at Dan’s neck with his tongue.

Dan sees stars, and his cock begins to pulsate.  He’s close again, and it’s mostly because of what Phil is doing with his teeth and tongue on his fucking neck.  “FUCK yes!” he shouts in between Phil’s thrusts.  Dan’s moaning and heavy breathing is driving Phil to the point of no return, and his pace picks up.

“C…..clossse” Dan hisses, turning his face back toward Phil, whose eyes are rolled back into his sweaty head.  “Me too” Phil drops forward again to attack Dan’s swollen lips, plunging his tongue toward the roof of his mouth.  It shoots right to Dan’s cock, and he moans into Phil as he comes hard.  Phil can feel Dan pulsating and clenching around his cock as he rides out his orgasm, wave after intense wave.

Phil finds Dan’s prostate again, and begins pounding into Dan at breakneck speed.  He’s right there.  Just a few more short bursts and he is releasing deep into Dan, resting directly at his prostate when he stills with a slight jerk.  “FUCK!” Dan screams as a different orgasm rips his core to shreds, leaving him completely breathless and spent once it’s over.  Phil unexpectedly comes a second time when he sees more sperm seeping from Dan’s slit.  It’s almost unbearable, but he works through it, caressing Dan as he comes down from the insane euphoria.

Within a couple of minutes, Phil is soft enough to withdraw from Dan without hurting him, but it’s messy, and he uses tissue from the nightstand to clean them up, gently kissing an exhausted Dan in between.  “You okay?” Phil asks after tossing the tissue in the nearby bin.  Dan can only nod, and reach for Phil with shaky arms.  “Just tired” Dan finally manages once Phil curls into Dan for a snuggle.

Phil gets them situated under the covers, and vows to ‘thank’ Dan for his surprise in the morning.  “Dan?” Phil looks up at Dan with adoration.  His eyes are closed and a genuine smile is playing at the corners of his mouth.  Phil hasn’t seen that smile in years, and it makes his heart skip.  “I meant it when I said I love you” he says.  Dan turns his head to look at Phil, whose eyes are glossy with hope.  “So did I, Phil” Dan says, leaning forward to kiss Phil before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome.


End file.
